Tied Down and Captured
by GlitterPanic
Summary: Fang decides its time to have FUN with Max. Does Max want this as much as he does? XXLemonsXX
1. Captured

_Where am I? _

I was confused. But not only confused but my arms and legs were tied down to_ a bed?_

_Where the hell am I and what am I doing here!_

I looked around only to my horror to see an empty room with only me on a bed and a bag on the floor.

I tried to see what was in them but I quickly stopped when I realized what I was WEARING! A lace bra and panties.

_I don't even own anything like that!_

The door flung open and I saw a familiar face. I was both embarrassed and please to see him.

"Fang " I whispered, "where are we?" He walked towards me reaching down.

I thought he would untie me but instead he shoved his hand into my bra and squeezed.

"Oh Max that's the beauty of this!" Fang said. "Your going to be mine for a week and your going to like it"

My heart started racing "What the hell! Untie me NOW" I yelled.

But instead of doing that Fang yanked down my underwear, ripping it, revealing my bare vagina.

He smiled as he crawled on top of me "Your bare? Well looks like my little slave isn't so innocent"

_Slave? oh hell he did not just call me that! _

_I tried to spit and succeeded._

"Big mistake slave! "He said while biting my neck.

He grabbed the bag from the floor and ripped something out of a package.

Then suddenly something was tied over my mouth. I tried yelling but it sounded so soft I doubt anyone past the door could hear.

My eyes went wide when Fang showed me what else was in the bag.

"Do you know what this is slave?" I saw him smirk as I stayed still.

"Well you'll find out soon. Now lets see, how about we set it on high!"

It started to vibrated like crazy when fang started shoving It in to my vagina.

I tried to tell him to stop but it came out like "mmmhmm"

I felt my self getting wet. It felt soo good.

"Your enjoying this aren't you. Your such a slut."

I'm ashamed to say that it turned me on when he said that.

Then I had my first orgasm. I scream and wiggled as much as I could.

_Oh god I must be In Heaven_

"You like this don't you. And we haven't even started."

He moved the vibrater around and started to push it in and out of me.

He made sure it hit my G-spot every time.

Fang left the vibrater in me until I orgasmed three more times.

He pushed me to my limits I was surprised I didn't pass out. I was enjoying this._ God what's wrong with me!_

He took the metal device out of me and then took off the gag over my mouth.

He stripped right in front of me making me wetter than have ever been. It was hard not to stare at his manhood.

He was so big. "Open you mouth slut and suck. If you make me cum I'll reward you."

His dick was shoved into my mouth before I could protest and I began to suck.

I really was a slut. I was his slut. He shoved all of himself inside my mouth and I did everything I could to stop my gag reflex.

He was close and only 2 minutes later he came. "Drink it all or Ill punish you."

I did. It was to good to waste. He pulled out the positioned him self at my entrance.

He ripped of my bra and started to play with them. He bit, pinched, teasing me.

"For your reward you can ask one thing. What do you want slave" he whispered in my ear

I shivered "please"

"Beg. Tell me what you want me to do to you" he said.

"I want you." I whimpered.

"You could do better than that slave"

"You. Please. I want you to fuck me senseless. I want you to enter me and fuck me until I'm passed out! PLEASE"

I felt a piercing pain and I even thought I heard something rip.

I screamed. "A virgin. Well not anymore." He pulled out only to shove himself back in again.

Soon the pain turned into pleasure and I kept screaming his name.

He slapped my ass. "You will call me master, you stupid slave!"

"oh god Master. mmhm Master oh yes uh yes YES!"

"That's right scream my name! Your a slut aren't you!"

"YES. YES Master."

"And who owns you!" How could Master still talk! I could barely say anything besides moan.

"You. mmm oh god you uhhh master! Only YOU ugh!"

"That's right bitch. Your mine!"

I struggled against my binds that held me back.

All I wanted was to touch him in every way possible but I couldn't.

I was so close to my climax.

He started to pinch my boobs and then I was undone.

"MASTER! MASTER! YOU BITCH IS CUMMING! SLAVE IS CUMMING! MASTER! **MASTER! SLAVE IS CUMMING! YES YES OH GOD! MASSSTTTERR."**

I came four more time and each time I screamed.

I was still pinned to the bed trying as hard I could to be released when he came.

His load shot into me and he scream "THAT RIGHT BITCH!** TAKE YOUR MASTERS CUM! UHH YOU SLUT."**

I was panting and could barley breath.

He got up and said " Enjoyed yourself didn't you slave."

He undid the binds that held me to the bed.

"You have an hour to eat, the kitchen is down stairs. Ill be back in exactly an hour. When I am back I want you to be wearing just underwear understood!"

I nodded

"Now Slave that's not how you answer me. Do I have to punish you?" He said evilly

"No Master. I understand Master." I said as quickly as I could.

With that he left closing the door behind him. A minute later I heard the car turn on and leave.

-End-

Well that was interesting to write.

This is my first lemons and fan fiction so I did my best.

Reviews would be nice. tell me what you did and didn't like :)

Don't be to mean thought please. This is my first.

I have in mind what Fang is going to do to Max and I cant wait to write it! :D

Anyways any things I need to improve on? Thanks for reading this! :D


	2. Masturbation

**-Max's POV-**

I did as I was told.

I found the closet in another room and put on a shirt and shorts.

I had no idea were Fang was going but something told me it wasn't good.

I went downstairs and ate.

After I was done I had nothing to do but wait.

God waiting was hard.

I stripped back down to underwear and sat down on the couch in the living room.

I had fifteen minutes to wait for him and I was so horny.

I looked down at my pink panties.

I bit my lip. Fang never told me NOT to touch myself.

Even if he did I wouldn't have cared I needed this so badly.

I pinched my nipples and rolled my head back. I grabbed one while pinching the other.

I bit my lip and started to move my hand south.

I teased my self by lifting my underwear slightly then slapping it back down

I shoved my hand in suddenly and pinched my pussy lips.

I stuck a finger in myself. I gasped. I shoved two more.

"mmmhm" I couldn't help but moan. I curled my fingers which almost pushed me to my orgasm.

I started to pump my fingers in and out and used my other hand to pinch my nipples.

"ahgmmmm" I couldn't stop moaning.

Oh god im so close!

I was so lost inside myself that I didn't even hear Fang come back.

Just when I was about to cum Fang hands grabbed both of my arms and suspended them in the air.

"WHAT do you think your doing with my property?" He hissed.

I whimpered want nothing more then release.

I cant believe I was caught.

"Please" I moaned dropping my head to the ground.

"Answer me!"

He narrowed his eyes and continued to watch me waiting for my answer.

I didn't give one nor did I have a plan to.

It was bad enough being caught masturbating.

My face was flushed from humiliation.

I knew what he was thinking.

He was trying to find a way to punish me and I would take that punishment gladly.

I needed the release.

I wanted his cock inside of me.

I saw him smile and let my hands go.

I looked at him confused. What was he planning...

"Well if you wont tell me I guess your going to have to show me." He said.

My eyes went wide knowing what he meant.

"Fang- I-I- I" I stuttered trying a way to tell him how embarrassing this all was.

"You didn't seem to have a problem doing it while I was gone so DO IT or you wont orgasm at all this week."

I stared at him hoping he wouldn't actually make me.

After a few seconds passed I knew I had no choice.

I bit my lip again feeling my face get hot.

I pinched my nipples lightly then started to my hands towards my soaked panties.

"Stop" Fang suddenly said. "Panties off. I want to get a clear view on what happened."

That Jackass.

**-FANGS POV-**

She stood up and slid off her panties like I told her to. I realized that the view was so much better this way.

"Stay standing up slave. I like this view much better." I whispered in her ear.

She squirmed and moaned just wanting to get this over with.

I knew she felt exposed to me. That's how I liked it. She's mine. She always will be.

She shut her eyes and went straight to her wet pussy.

She shoved in two fingers easily. It was so hot watching her masturbate. I knew it made her uncomfortable which made me  
enjoy it more.

Her face flushed when she moaned and shoved in another finger. She quickly started pumping fast.

"Tell me what your thinking" I commanded her.

"mmm, Im imagining you inside of me."

"what am I doing? Speak while you masturbate. I want to hear what our thinking" I ordered her.

With her other hand she pinched her hard nipples and pulled on them. Her legs were shaking.

"Your- hhhhhmmm- your biting my nipples. Your playing with them."

I smiled. It was hard not to just take her and shove my dick in her.

Her breath was short like she struggled to breathe. She moaned so sexy.

Every now and then she moaned which added color to her cheeks.

Her hand started to pump a little faster.

"Your dick is- gahm- its in me. Its pumping fully inside."

"Ohh Slave what a slutty little mind you have. You know that I shove in and out of you much faster than this."

Her fingers moved at a much faster speed. "AHHH-mmmm- gahmm MASTER PLEASE!"

She begged to orgasm but I didn't allow it.

I slapped her ass "You can stop now."

I saw the disappointment as she was close to orgasm but she stopped what she was doing.

"Now that I know what you did while I was away I can decide your punishment." I said

**-Max's POV-**

That wasn't my punishment!?

I felt so exposed to him the whole time.

Every time I moaned I flushed with embarrassment.

My masters hands were suddenly grabbing my ass.

"On our hands and knees now" master yelled.

I dropped down fast waiting for my next instruction.

His pants and boxers dropped and his already hard dick was near my face.

"Suck you slutty bitch" Master said with a smirk.

Fuck. It turned me on when called me those names.

I shoved his cock in my mouth pumping it.

I moved my tongue around it to give him more pleasure.

After a few minutes passed he was close.

He shoved his cock deep inside of me and shot his juices in me.

I didn't waste it. I ate it with pleasure.

I looked up to see if he was pleased and was happy that he was.

I was disappointed when his boxers and pants were back on though.

Master motioned me to get up so I did.

He went to the nearest room and came back with a vibrater in his hand as well as a small remote.

He smiled. "Now for your punishment."

-End-

Sorry it took forever to get up :)


End file.
